1969 in comics
This is a list of comics-related events in 1969. Events Year overall * Paragon Publications established in Longwood, Florida, by Bill Black. * George Klein, long-time Superman inker, dies in his fifties from cirrhosis of the liver, six months after getting married.Interview with Pat Sekowsky, Alter Ego #33 (Feb. 2004), pp. 5-20. February * The Golden Age character Phantom Stranger makes his first Silver Age appearance in Showcase #80. * Flash Gordon (1966 series), with issue #12, is picked up by Charlton Comics, taking over from the defunct King Comics. March * Strange Adventures, with issue #217, becomes a reprint title. (DC Comics) * Beware the Creeper, with issue #6 (Mar./Apr. issue), canceled by DC. April * Secret Six, with issue #7 (Apr./May), is cancelled by DC. May * Not Brand Echh, with issue #13, canceled by Marvel. June * DC Comics raises the price of its typical comic from 12 cents to 15 cents. July * Long-time DC Comics logo designer and letterer Ira Schnapp dies at age 76. August * Marvel Comics follows DC's lead and raises the price of its typical comic from 12 cents to 15 cents. September * Classics Illustrated cartoonist Alex Blum dies at age 80. October * The Marvel Comics reprint title Marvel Collectors' Item Classics, with issue #23, becomes Marvel's Greatest Comics. November * Doctor Strange, with issue #183, canceled by Marvel. * T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents, with issue #20, canceled, as publisher Tower Comics goes out of business. December * Metal Men, with issue #41 (Dec. 1969/Jan. 1970 cover-date), suspends publishing. (DC Comics) Conventions * Triple Fan Fair, Detroit, Michigan * July 4–6: Comic Art Convention — held Independence Day weekend at the Statler Hilton Hotel in New York City. Attendees pay $3.50 for a three-day ticket, with daily passes at $1.50.The 1969 Comic Art Convention Progress Report Admittance free with a hotel room rental, which costs $15-and-up per day. Awards Alley Awards : Presented July 1969 at the Comic Art Convention Best Comic Magazine Section *Best Adventure Title — Fantastic Four (Marvel Comics) *Best Fantasy/SF/Supernatural Title - Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) *Best Western Title - Bat Lash (DC Comics) *Best War Title - Star Spangled War Stories (DC Comics) *Best Humor Title - Archie (Archie Comics) *Best Romance Title - Young Love (DC Comics) *Best Reprint Title - Marvel Super-Heroes (Marvel Comics) Professional Work *Best Editor - Dick Giordano (DC Comics) *Best Writer - Roy Thomas *Best Pencil Artist - Neal Adams *Best Inking Artist - Tom Palmer *Best Cover - Captain America #113, by Jim Steranko *Best Full-Length Story - "...And Who Shall Mourn for Him?," by Stan Lee, John Buscema & Sal Buscema, The Silver Surfer #5 (Marvel Comics) *Best Feature Story - "At the Stroke of Midnight," by Jim Steranko, Tower of Shadows #1 (Marvel Comics) *Hall of Fame - "Deadman", by Neal Adams (DC Comics) Special Awards *Carmine Infantino, "who exemplifies the spirit of innovation and inventiveness in the field of comic art". *Joe Kubert, "for the cinematic storytelling techniques and the exciting and dramatic style he has brought to the field of comic art". *Neal Adams, "for the new perspective and dynamic vibrance he has brought to the field of comic art". Popularity Poll *Best Adventure Hero Strip - The Amazing Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Best Adventure Group Strip - Fantastic Four (Marvel Comics) *Best Supporting Character - Rick Jones (The Incredible Hulk, The Avengers, and Captain America) (Marvel Comics) *Best Villain - Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) (Marvel Comics) *Strip Most Needing Improvement - Superman (DC Comics) Newspaper Strip Section *Best Adventure or Human Interest Strip - Prince Valiant, by Hal Foster *Best Humor Strip or Panel - Peanuts, by Charles Schulz *Hall of Fame - Tarzan, by Burne Hogarth Fan Activity Section *Best Limited Reproduction Fanzine - Newfangles by Don & Maggie Thompson *Best Unlimited Reproduction Fanzine - The Comic Reader *Best Fan Artist - John Fantucchio *Best Comic Strip Writer - Mark Hanerfeld *Best Fan Project - 1969 New York ComiCon First issues by title DC Comics Date with Debbi : Release: Jan./Feb. Editor: Dick Giordano. The Phantom Stranger :Release: May-June. Editor: Joe Orlando. The Witching Hour :Release: Feb./Mar.: Editor: Joe Orlando. Marvel Comics Chamber of Darkness : Release: October. Editor: Stan Lee. Tower of Shadows : Release: Sept. Editor: Stan Lee. Independent titles Alan Ford : Release: by Max Bunker Press. Writer: Max Bunker. Artist: Magnus. Archie's TV Laugh-Out : Release: Dec by Archie Comics. Everything's Archie : Release: May by Archie Comics. Golden Comics Digest : Release: May by Gold Key Comics. Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Abel, in DC Special #4 (July-Sept.) * Jason Bard, in Detective Comics #392 (Oct.) * Black Canary (Dinah Lance), in Justice League of America #75 (Nov.) — ret-con * Mindgrabber Kid, in Justice League of America (vol. 1) #70 (Mar.) * Nightmaster, in Showcase #82 (May) * Superman (Earth-Two), in Justice League of America #73 (Aug.) * Tala, in Phantom Stranger vol. 2, #4 (Nov.–Dec.) Marvel Comics * Controller, in Iron Man vol. 1, #12 (Apr.) * Digger, in Tower of Shadows #1 (Sept.) * Falcon, in Captain America #117 (Sept.) * Father Set, in Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #9 (Jan.) * Vanessa Fisk, in The Amazing Spider-Man #70 (Mar.) * Frankenstein's Monster, Silver Surfer #7 (Aug.) * Galaxy Master, in The Incredible Hulk #111 (Jan.) * Glob, in The Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #121 (Nov.) * Grandmaster, in The Avengers #69 (Oct.) * Guardians of the Galaxy, by Marvel Super-Heroes #18 (Jan.) * Havok, in Uncanny X-Men #54 (Mar.) * Hyperion, in The Avengers #69 (Oct.) * Larry Trask, in Uncanny X-Men #57 (June) * Living Monolith, in Uncanny X-Men #54 (Mar.) * Machinesmith (Starr Saxon), in Daredevil #49 (Feb.) * Man Mountain Marko, in The Amazing Spider-Man #73 (June) * Man-Ape, in The Avengers #62 (Mar.) * Midas, in Iron Man #17 (Sept.) * Naga, in Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #9 (Jan.) * Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond), in The Avengers #69 (Oct.) * Prowler, in The Amazing Spider-Man #78 (Nov.) * Sauron, in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #60 (Sept.) * Savage Land Mutates ** Amphibius, in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #62 (Nov.) ** Barbarus, in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #62 (Nov.) ** Brainchild, in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #62 (Nov.) ** Gaza, in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #62 (Nov.) ** Lorelei, in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #63 (Dec.) ** Lupo, in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #62 (Nov.) ** Piper, in Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #62 (Nov.) * Silvermane, in The Amazing Spider-Man #73 (June) * Doctor Spectrum, in The Avengers #69 (Nov.) * Speed Demon, in The Avengers #70 (Nov.) * Stingray, in Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #19 (Nov.) * Super-Patriot, in Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #13 (July) * Titanium Man, in Tales of Suspense #69 (Sept.) * Undying Ones, in Doctor Strange vol. 1, #183 (Nov.) * Viper, in Captain America #110 (Feb.) * Whizzer II (James Sanders), in The Avengers #69 (Oct.) References Comics